One Promise Broken
by Omniskriba
Summary: The Tale of a Jyoumi's End. When Jyou meets Mimi in a New York Cafe, he reveals the truth about his feelings for her... and breaks the promise he made with her so long ago.
1. Prologue

~*~  
One Promise Broken  
By Kyoko Jyou  
~*~  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. There, I've said it.  
Author's Note:  
~*~  
Authors Note: This story happens sometime after 'Diaboromon Strikes Back' (Yes, I've seen it at last!) and enters the identity of the mysterious glasses-wearing girl Joe gets the second bicycle from. I was struck with the mental dilemma of figuring out her identity since she does stay with Jyou until the end of the movie without seeming to be repelled by him (she actually looks like she was hugging Jyou's arm á la the usual Sorato pics on the scene by Tokyo Harbor). She shall henceforth named Mizukiko 'Keeko' Yamamoto in my fan-fics for the sake of constancy. Oh yeah, thank heavens there were no Koumi hints in the movie even if they were together. She's still annoyed by his lack of 'biological interface', I guess.  
~*~  
Jyou kissed Mimi gently on the lips, allowing the crystal droplet running off from her hazel eyes stream down over his stubbly-shaven cheeks. He inhaled gently over her precious skin, his heavy hands on her shoulder.  
One last kiss meant it was over,  
One last token of a once eternal love.  
One last gift bestown upon her,  
One last ray of light from up above.  
Mimi couldn't believe this was happening.  
Jyou pulled his face from her own, his eyes drawn far as to avoid catching another glimpse of her weeping.  
He turned his back on Mimi, bundling his wool-and-cashmere Allegeri topcoat on his arms, leaving about a hundred bucks on their table for their dinner and walking out, his Italian loafers tapping on the restaurant's terra-cotta floor.  
Pushing through the glass doors of the 'Turquoise Tigress Lounge', the long-haired doctor was out of sight, leaving the young actress drowning in tears and a dry martini, alone in the backdrop of New York's young elitists and the playing of old Frank Sinatra pieces on a piano.  
"It's over, Mimi"  
The words echoed incessantly- over and over and over again.  
"Why, Jyou... why does it have to end? I..."  
"Mimi, listen... Keeko is bearing my child. I can't leave my responsibility... My parents won't have it if I didn't marry her..."  
"But..."  
"Mimi... you have to understand this. It had to end someday... You know how much we've drifted apart..."  
"Jyou, if it's all about your 'crest-of-reliability' bullsh*t, I don't want to hear anything of it... I don't care..."  
"And... I..."  
Mimi looked anxiously at him as if he was about to inject seering hot poison into her bloodstream.  
"I loved her... I... I... love her, okay?"  
"you're not saying this..."  
"Mimi... I do. I would'nt have done it if I didn't..."  
"No Jyou... you... can't..."  
"Please, don't make it harder than it should..."  
"Jyou... I..."  
Then, the last kiss.  
~*~  
To be continued... 


	2. Memories, First Recall

~*~  
One Promise Broken  
By Kyoko Jyou  
~*~  
The Cross of Changes  
~*~  
Jyou hailed a taxi outside the Turquoise Tigress, holding a celphone on one hand and an umbrella in the other. A heavy rain fell overhead, drenching his coat.  
"I'll be right there. Yeah. It's been settled. Uh huh. And how's the baby. Don't worry. I told her. Of course I meant it..."  
Getting in, he folded his umbrella and returned the cell into his pocket.  
"Greenwich Village"  
~*~  
"Did he?!"  
"*sob* he... he did!" Mimi wept while hanging helplessly on the payphone. Sora was on the other line.  
"Well, that doesn't sound much like Jyou..."  
"He's changed Sora... he's changed! Ever since he's been in Highschool, he hasn't... *sob*..."  
"So Keeko's pregnant?"  
"Don't even mention her name, Sora..."  
"Okay, so is she?"  
"Yes..."  
"With Jyou's kid?"  
"Yes..."  
"Well, I can't really choose sides here. You're my bestfriend but Jyou's a close friend too so pardon the expression but I'm trapped between a rock and another rock."  
"Hey, who's side are you on?!"  
"I just said so! I can't choose sides!"  
"Hmmph, some friend you are... *click*"  
The tone hummed...  
"Meems? Meems? Hello? Mimi?"  
~*~  
It was years ago.  
Jyou had slept away completely, attending Senior High in an exclusive school somewhere nobody was really sure where. All the others knew was that it was a high school for really, really rich kids and, since his family wasn't exactly related to the Sultan of Brunei, Jyou had to go by with a scholarship, granted by some corporation who thought of him as some sort of medical prodigy whiz-kid. Well, after performing a first-aid de-clogging on his Father's arteries at a Pizza Hut using nothing but a slicing knife, a pair of forks and a napkin, who wouldn't?  
Anyway, months have passed and not a single thing was heard from Jyou. He seemed to have fallen off the face of the Earth.  
It wasn't too long, though, until Mimi, too, reached Senior High. By some sort of weird twist of fate, she was enrolled by her more-than-coping family to the same exclusive rich-person school. Having learnt this, Mimi thought of looking for Jyou some time. Hey, it wouldn't hurt to know somebody in campus.  
Besides, she did harbor something of a torch for him before.  
Not exasperatingly so, as was with her brief Yamato phase, but still...  
Besides, it never hurts to know anybody in the campus.  
Expecting to find a perpetually bullied loner begging her attention after at least two years of endless study (she was, after all, rich enough to get into the popular crowd without knowing anybody) it came as a complete shock to her that this was as far from the case as possible.  
There he was, Jyou Kido. Most popular guy in school. Mimi still has problems hearing those words pertaining to her old friend without figuring there must be some sort of error in the way reality was running itself.  
Then again, Jyou had successfully erradicated any and all reasons why this shouldn't be. Standing at a towering 6'7, he was the star player at the school's basketball team as well as Student Council president and the leading contender for being class valedictorian.  
It had come to a sudden shock to Mimi but she never did imagine that anybody with half a working mind would be physically attracted to Jyou. To Jyou of all people! Yet most of all... she herself felt that she was beginning to fall for the four-eyed geek.  
Yes, he was still a studious, four-books-per-night hypochondriac who couldn't ask a girl out even if it meant having rumors spread around the campus about him being gay.  
She did get her chance to chat with him as he was ecstatic to say the least when he finally noticed she was there (after about a month and a half's delayed reaction time) although Mimi couldn't help but feel the awkwardness of sitting on the University Starbucks branch with a buff, obnoxiously tall seventeen year-old nerd with everybody else on the café staring at them as if scanning Mimi for sexual intentions (as she's heard, Jyou's virginity is a zealously guarded treasure in her University, reserved for whoever gets to be Jyou's girlfriend first).  
Then again, they had a lot of stuff to talk about.  
A lot of things have changed...  
Between the years...  
Between their lives...  
Between them...  
~*~  
To be continued... 


	3. The Wedge of Change

~*~  
  
One Promise Broken  
  
By Kyoko Jyou  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter III - The Wedge of Fortune  
  
~*~  
  
"Jyou?" Keeko answered the door, her voice resonating with a tinge of concern. "How did it go?"  
  
Jyou only replied with a soft kiss on her forehead, almost completely ignoring her a few momets afterwards as he tossed his coat up a rack.  
  
"Jyou... answer me..."  
  
"It was... fine..."  
  
Keeko looked down in sullen defeat. She knew what Mimi meant to Jyou. She has even gone to the point of confronting her a number of times when she felt that she was trying to gain his you back. While the male digidestined have all been more than accomodating to her, Sora, Hikari and Miyako treated her like an unwanted in-law... a fact that shut Jyou off from close friends.  
  
She never wanted to cause Jyou so much heartbreak. Ever since they first crossed paths that night Diaboromon struck back, she knew that the boy who 'borrowed' her bicycle was someone special, nerd that he was.  
  
She had been one also.  
  
She was also a medical student, daughter of one of the late Dr. Kido's associates at Tokyo's Medical Center.  
  
Also a student at Jyou's senior highschool.  
  
His classmate at college.  
  
His eventual partner in the practice.  
  
Damn it, she shared more things with Jyou than Mimi or any of his digi-friends! She knew that megalomaniac monsters were no match for twiced-divorced Biochemistry professors.  
  
And most importantly.  
  
She was carrying Jyou's child.  
  
"Uh, Jyou..."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I made you some tea."  
  
Jyou approached her and locked her in his embrace "Thank you..."  
  
~*~  
  
The portside.  
  
Rain poured heavily from the skies above, drenching a weeping Mimi as she sat silently, washing the waves crash violently onto the breakwaters.  
  
Was she only eight years old when she first saw how beautiful the sea was. When she began to see that there was any beauty at all beyond the consumer-made artificial grandeur of her world of malls and mansions.  
  
Was it fifteen years ago that a young boy of unassuming, even unpleasant, countenance taught her to listen to the haunting song of the night sea - a song which brought solace to the fearful and company to the lonesome.  
  
She had mocked him then for his wishy-washy views of life, back there on the sapphire shores of the Digital World when they had to take the night patrol shift together. He spoke of beautiful things painted on a canvas of dirt and mud... sand and water... totally devoid of golden accents or fine embroidery.  
  
He spoke of a song without words or melody.  
  
Just that haunting night song.  
  
She knew Jyou was trying to get fresh with her then. A silly boy with the silliest dream to be liked by a popular girl a thousand rungs above his caste.  
  
Funny boy, this Jyou Kido.  
  
Now, mockery wasn't anywhere near the edge of her tounge.  
  
Maybe she had finally caught up with his maturity, she doesn't know.  
  
It still seemed stupid for her to look out into the sea for comfort.  
  
And yet...  
  
Sigh...  
  
She bets the Paparazzi has already taken their fill of phots for the day.  
  
She'd better prepare answering to tabloids tommorow.  
  
~*~  
  
Senior High.  
  
"So, how's everything..."  
  
"Its alright. I've sorta gotten used to the place."  
  
Jyou took a sip on his coffee, his mind obviously elsewhere.  
  
"That's nice to hear. So, you've finally gotten into sports, have you."  
  
"Yeah. My asthma's been medicated out. And how about you. Koushirou's been sending me very little stuff about you and you don't seem to be replying often aside from the usual 'hey, hope your doing well' e-mail."  
  
Mimi smiled. Jyou might look like a dumb jock now but he could still go as cynical and sarcastic as the best of them.  
  
"I've been... studying."  
  
"What, little princess wants to get into the rich people's school fair and square?"  
  
"Jyou!"  
  
"Hey, sorry! I was kidding. No really, what's the latest in planet Mimi?"  
  
The conversation went for hours, mainly about how Mimi's trying out for acting firms and modeling agencies.  
  
And then, the inevitable.  
  
"So, any boyfriends yet?"  
  
"No, daddy would never let me have one before senior high. How about you."  
  
"None, actually." Then his voice suddenly went down into a whisper "But there is this one girl I like. Actually, you might meet her since she's a staffer at the girls dormitories. Her name's Mizukikio Yamamoto from my class. I call her Keeko for short." 


End file.
